Receiver circuits may estimate properties of transmission channels. Estimated channel properties may be used for equalizing signals. Receiver circuits and methods performed by receiver circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a quality and a performance of receiver circuits and methods performed therein.